German Percabeth
by ranconteur
Summary: I do not own the rights to percy jackson.


Percy war ein rastloser Typ Mensch. Immer notwendig, um etwas zu tun. Daher war es nicht weit zu ihm rufen, wenn verschroben Annabeth ihn auf Bettruhe. Sie sagte, er sei krank. Er sagte, er war einfach nicht zu 100%.

Gestern nach einer ihrer regelmäßigen Sparring-Sessions, nieste Percy.

"Gott segne Sie", sagte Annabeth. Doch bevor er ihr danken konnte nieste er wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Neun aufeinander folgenden niest. "Herrgott Percy, sind Sie okay?"

"Es geht mir gut", log er, weil, wie in der Tat war er nicht. Er machte einen kläglichen Entschuldigung über die blauen Pfannkuchen nicht gut mit seinem Magen geht und ging früh zu Bett, die Nacht. Als er heute Morgen aufwachte, war er krank in die Unterwelt. Annabeth hatte kommen und sofort spürte seine Zustand der Krankheit.

"Sie sind nicht dieses Bett Mr. Jackson. Verlassen", sagte sie zum x-ten Mal, weil sie wusste, wie ADHS er war. "Jetzt bin ich an der Apollo-Kabine ganz schnell sein wollen einige Leute zu Hilfe zu kommen Sie aus. Sollte nicht lange dauern, oder viel Überzeugungskraft, so dass nur bleiben. HIER. "Mit der Kenntnis der Endgültigkeit, verließ sie.

Es war wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zehn Sekunden, nachdem die Tür geschlossen hatte, dass Percy war so zappelig, dass er warf die Decke weg und ging um in seiner einsamen Hütte. Er war sicher, dass er eine Medizin für sich irgendwo um die er hatte. In der Tat, er war ziemlich sicher, dass es in der oberen Kabine war. Percy war nicht einmal sicher, warum er überhaupt die Medizin Aufmachungen dort oder, wie er es jetzt noch so hoch. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Ziemlich bald war er auf der Theke und griff nach dem Medizin. Das ist, wenn Annabeth und ein Kind kam Apollo durch die Tür.

"Percy!" Der plötzliche Ausrufe erschrocken Percy, dass er seine kostbare Halt verloren auf die prekäre Leiste und fiel auf den Boden. Sein Kopf getroffen und prallte zurück wieder auf und ab wie ein Flummi so hart in einem kleinen Behälter geworfen wie möglich. Der Schmerz war schwer und Schwärze jetzt begonnen, um die Kanten der Augenlicht kriechen.

"Ich glaube ...", murmelte Percy, "dass ich eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Du Algen Gehirn", das Mädchen, das er irgendwie bekam sein seine Freundin sagte, "warum konnten Sie nicht nur im Bett zu bleiben, wie ich dir gesagt? Ich meine, ich war noch nicht einmal für eine ganze zwei Minuten weg! "

"ADHD?"

"Wir alle haben das. Nicht als Ausrede zählen nicht mehr. Jetzt wieder ins Bett. "Sie legte einen Arm über sie, um ihn an das Bett, obwohl sein Fuß war nicht wirklich, dass schwache unterstützen. Einmal wurde er in der Hose, wies Annabeth auf die Apollo Mädchen verlegen in der Ecke und wartet auf jemanden ihr ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen. "Das ist Laura", sagte Annabeth, "und sie wird einige regelmäßige Vorsorgeuntersuchungen zu tun und zu diagnostizieren, was Sie brauchen."

"Warum kann ich nicht nehmen, nur einige Ambrosia?"

"Denn das ist für schwere Wunden. Obwohl ich mir Sorgen um Ihre Krankheit Percy, ich bin auch ziemlich sicher, Sie werden nicht sterben, wenn Sie irgendeine Ambrosia nicht bekommen. "

Laura ging dann bis zu Percy und kniete an seiner Seite. Sie brachte eine medizinische Ausrüstung, die ein Standard-Thema für alle Kinder war Apollo. Sie nahm seine Temperatur, die hoch war, und fragte ihn dann, grundlegende Fragen wie, was verletzt und als er anfing, fühlte sie.

"OK", sagte Laura, als sie aufstand, "und er ist definitiv krank. Aber wie sagte Annabeth, die Sie auch auf jeden Fall nicht brauchen Ambrosia. Ich werde einige Nyquil für Sie hinterlassen, wenn Sie schlafen gehen, so wird es nicht lange dauern soll. Andere als die, empfehle ich nur viel Ruhe und Entspannung und nicht mehr Kletter Zähler. "

"Danke, Laura.", Sagte Annabeth.

"Jederzeit." Laura, als sie aus der Tür ging.

"Nun, Sie ihr gehört. Es ist das Bett den ganzen Tag für Sie Mister. Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden Ihre fantastische Freundin mit Ihnen die ganze Zeit. "

Percy lächelte: "Ha, ja, dass ist es besser machen."


End file.
